


Anniversary Gift

by nood_l



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Intercrural Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nood_l/pseuds/nood_l
Summary: Kuroo may be your butler for the evening, but that doesn't mean you're in charge.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Anniversary Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still figuring out tags on here so sorry if I missed anything!! This is super self-indulgent and pretty much unedited but I hope someone still enjoys it!! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated <3

Tetsurou Kuroo was a giver. Though this was mostly a blessing and you loved how attentive he was, at times you felt guilty when he showered you in gifts tailor-made to fit your interests while you struggled to return the favor. 

Your anniversary was usually no exception, but this year was tough. You had been stuck at the office for most of the preceding month preparing for a big project, leaving him little time to observe you to figure out the perfect gift. He didn’t want to settle for simple chocolates or flowers, but it was beginning to look like he would have to. 

He was scrolling absentmindedly through some lingerie site, hoping inspiration would strike him, when he stumbled across an ad for a maid costume. The image made him laugh to himself— the thought of his strong-willed girlfriend dressed in a cutesy maid outfit, bending to his every whim was ridiculous. But his amusement quickly gave way to another idea, and after some cursory research and rushed shipping, he had his plan. 

You opened the door to your shared apartment more than ready for a relaxing night with your boyfriend. However, when you stepped into the apartment you found the lights dimmed, your boyfriend waiting just on the other side of the door. Tetsurou was dressed to the nines, to say the least; a neat, black three-piece suit, complete with a striking red tie. 

As the door shut behind you, he rushed to your side. “Let me help you with those, my lady,” He practically purred from his place behind you, taking your bag and slipping the coat off your shoulders before rushing to put them away in their proper places. He returned to help you with your shoes, gently caressing your ankle as he helped you slip them off your feet. When he rose back to his full height, he was wearing his signature smirk. 

“What’s all this about?” You tried to hide how much this was all affecting you already, but with the way your cheeks burned under his gaze you knew he could tell. 

“I’m trying to treat you. It was meant to be an anniversary gift but I thought it would be more…” He paused, his gaze scanning your expression, “surprising if I did it just a little early. But if you want me to stop, I can.” You find yourself shaking your head perhaps a little too enthusiastically, causing him to laugh before resuming his act. “In that case, I’ve set your garments for dinner out in your bedroom. I will prepare the first course while you change.” 

Upon seeing the outfit Tetsurou picked out for you, you finally understood that this was his gift, too. You certainly had no qualms about dressing sexily in front of your boyfriend; he had seen you (and put you) in all manner of compromising situations. Yet somehow him declaring his preferences so readily in this way made the blush already present on your cheeks deepen as you examined yourself in the mirror.

You looked good— great, even. The top accentuated every curve that he loved so much, the neckline dipping low enough that he could see as much as he wanted with only the smallest glance down at you. The skirt was way too short to wear out, but it emphasized your ass in a lovely way, and you knew that if you bent over the soft lace lingerie set would be on full display. And the stockings… Tetsurou certainly had a preference, and you knew he would be pleased with the way the flesh of your thighs spilled out just a little over the top. 

Your musings were interrupted by a sharp knock at the door, followed by Tetsurou’s voice. “Your dinner is ready, my lady. Are you in need of assistance?”

“No, I’ll be out in a moment!” You answered hastily. He may have been putting on an act, but you knew your boyfriend far too well to think that him coming in at this point would end in anything but relentless teasing. So you took a deep breath and stole one last glance at yourself in the mirror before heading out into the main room.

Tetsurou was standing next to your dining room table, the flame of the candles he had set out dancing in his eyes. You didn’t miss the way his eyes scanned your figure when you approached, looking at you as if you were on the menu as he pulled your chair out for you to sit. Feeling more and more confident by the second, you flashed him a dazzling smile. “Thank you, Tetsurou.” He regained his composure, standing up straight and pouring you a glass of wine from the bottle on the table as he explained the meal to you. You realized about halfway through that he had ordered from your favorite restaurant, and you melted all over again at your boyfriend’s thoughtfulness. 

Dinner felt almost normal if you ignored the fact that Tetsurou wasn’t eating with you. The mood started shifting, however, when it was time for dessert. He brought out a decadent ice cream sundae complete with all your favorite toppings, the sight making your mouth water despite the fact that you were already full. You were about to pick up the spoon and dig in when he caught your hand, placing it back on the table.

“You must be tired, my lady. Why don’t you let me feed you?” You opened your mouth to protest, but he was already bringing a bite to your lips. The cold sweetness melted on your tongue, and you couldn’t help but hum in content at the taste. The sound only spurs him on, and he continues to spoon feed you. 

You were almost getting used to the feeling when you felt something cold drip onto your chest. You looked down to see a spoonful of ice cream melting on your skin, starting to drip down into your cleavage. Tetsurou’s voice was low in your ear as he murmured, “My deepest apologies, my lady. Allow me clean that up for you.” Before you could even react, his mouth was on your chest, his hot tongue swiping over your skin to clean up the ice cream. You gasped at the feeling, your face flushing as he moved lower, lapping up the last bit that had trickled between your breasts. He lingered a beat too long before pulling back with an almost imperceptible groan. “Delicious. Though I wonder if it would taste sweeter on your lips.”

With his free hand he grabbed your jaw, tilting it so you faced him and gently squeezing so you opened your mouth. He shoved a heaping spoonful of ice cream between your lips before chasing them with his own. You eagerly deepened the kiss, moaning at the feeling of his tongue twisting against your own as the ice cream melted into your taste buds. 

Then all too soon he was pulling away. You reached out for him, trying to pull his face back to yours but he caught your wrist. “If there’s something you want, my lady, you need only ask.”

You huffed, pouting a bit and balling your hand— which he still held firm— into a fist. “Isn’t it a butler’s job to know what his lady needs?”

He laughed, releasing your wrist before grabbing the arms of your chair and turning it toward him. “That may be true,” he replied, voice low and dangerous where his lips hovered next to your ear. His fingertips skimmed up your thigh, slipping under the hem of your skirt to cup his hand over your pussy. As much as you wanted to stand your ground, you knew he could feel the way you throbbed from his slightest touch and the heat radiating off his palm. “But it appears my lady’s current needs may be beyond my pay grade.” He retracted his hand, only to apply the slightest bit of pressure with his fingertips, making your panties stick to you uncomfortably. When his eyes met yours again, he looked pleased in a way that was almost infuriating. “Perhaps if my lady were to ask nicely…” He pressed harder. The fabric, now thoroughly soaked through, caved under the pressure as he pressed the tip of his finger into you. 

“Tetsurou…” There was a warning in your voice as you grasped desperately at what little power you had left. Yet he seemed to only hear the way your voice shook, causing that maddening smile to spread even wider. You couldn’t help it; he was perceptive, his senses finely tuned to every twitch, every shudder, every tiniest noise you made, and he knew exactly how to draw them out. 

“Why don’t you use your words and tell me? What is it you want, my lady?” He shifted once again, this time hooking his fingertips under the gusset of your panties. His lips hovered just over your pulse point, hot breath fanning over your neck as he continued at a whisper. “Do you want me to fuck you?” He suddenly yanked your panties forward, pulling them taut against you. You gasped at the sensation, squirming a bit as the fabric rubbed against your clit. It was the barest amount of stimulation, just enough to tease. He hummed in cruel amusement, placing a hot kiss to your neck before pulling back to look in your eyes once again. 

“Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.” He reached up with a free hand to tuck a loose lock of hair behind your ear before caressing your chin. His expression softened as he looked over the mess he had already made of you, but the tension on your panties never relented. 

You stayed like that for a moment, his steady gaze locked on your own. For a second you wondered if you could make him break and just take you the way he wanted to, but deep down you knew he could hold out infinitely longer than you. Tetsurou was a patient man, and a stubborn one too. 

So you swallowed your pride.

“Please.” Despite your best efforts to keep an even tone, your voice shook as you spoke. “You can have your way with me, just please do something, Tetsurou.”

You both knew you could beg better than that, but he took pity on you. “Of course, my lady. I live to serve you.” He released his hold on your panties, allowing the elastic to snap against your skin before pulling them down your legs. Then he was kneeling, gentle hands fondly grasping at your thighs to part them. He hummed in approval at the sight before him, marvelling at the way you gushed. His eyes flicked up to meet your own. 

“I haven’t had my dinner yet, so forgive my manners,” he purred, hooking your legs over his shoulders and grabbing your ass to pull you toward his face. His tongue pressed flat against you, licking a long stripe over you that sent shockwaves through your body. Your legs tried to close on instinct, the direct stimulation almost unbearable after his relentless teasing. 

Any control he had before was lost when he felt the soft flesh of your thighs squeeze around his head. Slow, even strokes turned sloppy, his fingers digging into your ass to pull you closer to his face. His saliva mixed with your slick, dripping even more wetness onto the seat below you. 

The pleasure was building quickly. Your hands fell to his head, tangling in his hair to pull him closer as your hips began to rock slightly against his face in a silent plea for him to keep going. Luckily for you he seemed to be in a generous mood, his movements becoming more eager and his bruising grip on your ass tightening even more. Your whole body was tense and you tried, desperately, to relax, to prolong the feeling. But just as you were trying to even out your breathing, your high hit you, knocking the wind out of you and forcing a strangled cry of his name from your lips. His grip loosened and the movements of his tongue slowed while you came down. 

When your body had fully relaxed he pulled back, wiping his mouth before gently pushing your legs apart so he could fully appreciate the sight of you quivering and dripping for him. He rested his cheek against your thigh. “Look at the mess you’ve made,” he sighed, reaching out and lightly running a thumb through the wetness. His eyes drifted up to lock on your face, carefully watching your reaction as he brushed over your clit. You whimpered, body twitching at the sensitivity. He seemed satisfied with that response, moving the hand up to your face and tapping your bottom lip with his thumb. You opened your mouth, sucking on it as he pressed the digit to your tongue. 

He pulled his thumb from your mouth with a soft pop, his expression dreamy as he smeared saliva over your lips. “So pretty,” he said, voice so soft you weren’t sure he even meant to say it out loud. He turned his head to tenderly kiss your thigh before standing up. 

“If you’re going to continue making a mess like this, perhaps we should move to a more appropriate destination?” He offered a hand to help you up, but you simply stared at it dumbly for a moment before looking back up at his face.

“I’m not sure I can stand, Tetsurou.” 

“Would you like me to carry you, my lady?” You nodded in response, raising your arms and making grabby hands at him until he reached down to gather you into his arms with a chuckle. You wrapped your arms and legs around him, burying your face in his neck as he carried you the short distance to your bedroom. 

He gingerly set you down on the bed, pushing against your shoulder so you laid back against the plush bedding. Then he set to work undressing you, letting out an appreciative sound as more of your skin was exposed to him. You reached out to return the favor, but he caught your wrists, pinning you back to the bed. His face was inches from yours, a devilish smirk stretched across his lips. “Is there something you want?”

“I just think it’s a bit unfair that I’m exposed like this and you’re still fully dressed.” It came out sounding whinier than you would have liked, a detail Tetsurou didn’t fail to pick up on. 

“Are you asking me to strip for you?” There was a teasing edge to his tone that made you blush, but you nodded anyway. “If that’s what my lady wants, I’m happy to comply.” He moved in closer, his teeth grazing against the skin just under your ear before continuing at a volume just above a whisper, “But keep your hands right here. I would hate for my lady to lift a finger as long as I’m here.” With one last squeeze of your wrists he pushed off of you to stand next to the bed.

He took his sweet time, starting by slowly shedding his jacket. You watched the muscles in his arms flex under his shirt as he loosened his tie before beginning to unbutton his shirt. You tracked his every movement, drinking in every inch of honey-colored skin as soon as he uncovered it. Your hands itched to reach out and touch him, but you held back. Breaking his rule would not end well for you, even if this was meant to be your gift.

He paused when his torso was bare, smirking at the way you were openly staring at him. “Enjoying the view?” You hummed an affirmative response, eyes glued to the flex of his arms as he unbuckled his belt. He was moving quicker now, the rest of his clothes coming off in the blink of an eye and then he was back on you, his hands on your hips pulling you to the edge of the bed. “I must say, the view from here is looking pretty good too.” 

He gripped his cock, tapping it a few times against your pussy. “My lady is so greedy. Look at how you’re wetting my cock.” As much as he was trying to keep his composure, the words came out in a groan as he ground down against you before pulling back to admire the strings of slick connecting you to him. 

But this wasn’t enough for him; he reached over you, grabbing the back of your neck with one hand and presenting the palm of the other in front of your face. “Spit.” You complied without a second thought and he released you, moving back to wrap the spit-soaked hand around his cock. His lips parted in a small sigh and his head dropped back as he stroked a few times, coating himself in the mixture of your essence and saliva. When he was satisfied he gathered your ankles, adjusting them to rest on his shoulder and holding them in place with one hand. 

“I suppose it’s about time I take my payment for services performed, hm?” Without waiting for a proper response he slowly pushed in between your thighs, his grip on your ankles tightening and a relieved groan falling from his parted lips as he moved. The measured drag of his cock against you when he pulled back felt like heaven, only to be followed by the hard snap of his hips as he thrusted forward again. You tensed your thighs, drawing more beautiful sounds from him. His pace increased, eyes fluttering shut and head falling back as he got lost in the pleasure. You were beginning to lose feeling in your feet, but you hardly cared; it felt good, and you loved seeing your usually infuriatingly calm boyfriend lose his composure. 

And then just as quickly as he started he stopped, pressing a kiss to your ankle before carefully setting your legs back on the bed. He ran a hand through his hair, taking a moment to catch his breath. “Fuck,” he said with a breathy chuckle, “That was even better than I expected. Next time I’m gonna cum all over your tummy and thighs, make a big mess of you, yeah? But for now...” He leaned over you and you moved toward the center of the bed, allowing him to kneel between your legs, his arms bracketing your head and his face hovering inches from your own. “I think it’s about time we move into the main event.” 

Forgetting his earlier rule, you reached up to pull him down to you. The kiss was hungry and passionate, deep enough to steal the breath from your lungs. He pulled away to line himself up with your entrance, watching your face as he slowly pushed inside. You were suddenly thankful for how much he had worked you up, your arousal allowing him to slip in with ease. He waited a moment, pressing lazy kisses to your neck while you adjusted to the intrusion. 

Soon enough you were squirming, grasping at his shoulders. “Please move.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely...” You wanted to hit him, but before you could come up with so much as a snarky retort he was snapping his hips against you. The pace was slow at first, but the depth and power of his strokes left you breathless, your fingernails digging into his shoulder blades. 

He caught your hands, pulling them away from his shoulders to pin them back against the bed, intertwining your fingers. He began to pick up the pace, his head dipping to rest against your shoulder. His control was slipping again, and the realization drew you closer to your own high. His name fell from your lips in breathless gasps, and he drew back to lock eyes with you.

“You like that, don’t you baby? You like it when I’m so deep I’m in your fucking guts.” He punctuates the sentence with a particularly hard thrust, making you cry out. “Such a good girl. You take me so fucking well, fuck.” You could tell by his babbling that he was getting close, so you spurred him on, clenching around him as your own high approached. 

He lifted his head, his gaze burning as he locked eyes with you. “Keep your eyes on me, ok?” You nodded, words failing you as the pleasure fogged up your mind. With a few more particularly well-aimed thrusts you were gone, struggling to keep your eyes open as warmth spread throughout your body. “Good girl,” he praised in long, drawn-out syllables, pace increasing even more as he chased his own high. His grip on your hands tightened as he followed you over the edge. 

Tetsurou collapsed on top of you, wrapping his arms around your waist and nuzzling against your cheek. “Did you like your present?”

“Yes. Though I’m a little upset you wouldn’t let me touch you,” you pouted, turning your head to look at him. 

He laughed, pressing a chaste kiss to your pouting lips. “I’m sorry, baby. Next time I’ll let you touch me as much as you want.” 

“Good. Now can you please go get something to clean us up?”

“Of course, my lady.” His voice dropped an octave and he wiggled his eyebrows at you, making you roll your eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up. If you get cum on the bed you’re doing the laundry.” 

“Wouldn’t be an issue if you could keep it inside like a good girl.” You opened your mouth to fire back but he kissed you again before you could say anything. Then he got up, making his way toward the bathroom. You propped your head up on an elbow, shamelessly ogling his ass as he walked away.

“As long as you’re up can you go blow out the candles from dinner? Burning down the apartment would really put a damper on the evening.” 

“How come I’m having to do everything?” He whined, throwing you an exaggerated pout as he trudged across the bedroom on his way to fill your request. 

“You’re my butler for the evening,” you teased, “Besides, I can’t walk, remember?”

By this point he had already returned, damp washcloth in hand. “I thought that was just a ploy to get me to carry you.” He sounded skeptical as he gently cleaned you up. 

You giggled. “Even if it was, I’m definitely feeling shaky now.” You pulled him close as soon as he was finished, kissing him again. “But really, thank you for tonight. I liked it a lot.”

He smiled warmly. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
